Tudo o que uma fã quer
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Uma fã de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson encontra seus personagens favoritos em seu quarto. O que irá acontecer nessa aventura? Sinopse completa na fic! Rating T por linguajar improprio e insinuações.
1. Personagens

_Oi gente, aqui está a primeira fanfic Crossover em portugues de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson! \o/ _

_Sinopse completa: _Aghata(eu mesma) é uma estudante do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio, prestes a começar um novo ano na escola. Está ansiosa para rever seus amigos e etc. É fã alucinada das sagas Percy Jackson e Harry Potter, além de alguns animes e seriados. Sua vida muda quando, na ultima semana de férias, encontra alguns personagens de suas histórias favoritas em seu quarto. Nossos heróis estão prestes a iniciar uma nova aventura no mundo real, ao lado de uma fã alucinada e, finalmente, terão vida de adolescentes normais... ou não.

Avisos: Bem, gente, quanto à Harry Potter, os personagens estarão entre o livro 6 e 7, porém, no "mundo real" já foi lançado o Relíquias da Morte. Sei que é meio sem noção, mas é essencial para o desenvolvimento da fanfic. Quanto à Percy Jackson, se passa após o livro 5!

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter e eventuais seriados/animes/mangas/filmes/livros citados aqui não me pertencem. Apenas os personagens do mundo real!

Espero que gostem da fic, esse capitulo é apenas a apresentação dos personagens e depois postarei o prólogo e o primeiro capitulo. Caso vcs queiram, continuarei postando.

Apresentação dos Personagens

**_Aghata_**

Caracteristicas físicas: Altura mediana, olhos castanho escuro, cabelo na altura do ombro, frisado e também castanhos. S

Personalidade: Um pouco tímida com pessoas desconhecidas, porém é bem louca, gosta de zoar tudo e todos por qualquer motivo. É um perfeito exemplo de fã alucinada, do tipo que se você perguntar o que está escrito na página 56 de Pedra Filosofal, ela lhe dirá com todas as letras. Isso sem contar os filmes. Também é amável e super preocupada com os amigos e família.

**_Mariana_**

Caracteristicas Físicas: Um pouco mais baixa que Aghata, morena, magra,olhos de cor marrom. Cabelos longos, na altura da cintura, lisos e castanhos.

Personalidade: É a mais extrovertida do grupo, curte festas e ficar com vários garotos. Porém, namora um colega da classe há pouco mais de um ano, deixando essa vida pra trás. Também é a que mais fala besteira.

_**Raquel**_

Características Físicas: Morena, da mesma altura de Aghata, cabelos curtos e avermelhados. Também tem olhos castanhos.

Personalidade: É a que mais pega no pé de Aghata por conta de seu "fanatismo". Além de ser a que mais curte com a cara dos outros e a mais ciumenta do grupo. Também adora festas.

_**Bianca**_

Caracteristicas Físicas: A mais alta do grupo e com um baita corpão. Os cabelos são pretos no meio das costas e os olhos são castanho claros.

Personalidade: Também curte Harry potter, embora não seja tão fanática quanto Aghata. É a mais carinhosa do grupo e também a mais chegada com Aghata, que conhece desde criança. Porém, é também a mais extrovertida e, ao mesmo tempo, a que se deprime mais facilmente.

_Juliana_

Caracteristicas Físicas: Loira, olhos cor de mel, estatura média, magra.

Personalidade: Simpática, gosto de estar cercada de pessoas, tem um jeito protetor com as pessoas que realmente se importa, é um pouco ciumenta se tratando dos pais por ser filha única. É outra "fã-fanática" de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson. Aluna nova da escola, faz amizade com Aghata, provocando ciumes nas outras meninas, que estão juntas desde a oitava série.

_Blase_

Caracteristicas Físicas: Alto, um fisico legal pra sua idade, cabelos e olhos cor mel, boca carnuda.

Personalidade: Legal, honesto, prioritário, modesto, habilidoso.  
Outro melhor amigo de Aghata desde a infância, também é mega fã de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson. Praticamente venera o Tom Riddle. É apaixonado por Bianca, somente Aghata sabe.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era a última semana de férias. Aghata estava entediada, na frente do computador(pra variar) no seu msn, até que o telefone toca.  
- Alô?  
_- Oi, Agh, é a Mari, tudo bom?_  
- To levando, na verdade...  
_-Vixi amiga, que deprê, hein?! Que aconteceu?_  
-Tédio foi o que me aconteceu... você pelo menos viajou nas féria... eu fiquei em casa sem fazer porra nenhuma, só na internet! - desabafou Aghata.  
_- Vixi, amiga, relax, tá bom?! Escuta, eu e as meninas tamo indo ai, você ainda tem os DVDs dos filmes que baixou da net, não tem? Então, a gente faz a tarde das meninas, põe as fofocas em dia e talz..._  
Aghata pulou da cadeira em frente ao computador, empolgada.  
-Claro, amiga! Vocês estão intimadas a vir aqui!  
_- Valeu então, até daqui a pouco!_  
-Até, beijos!  
Aghata desligou o telefone e foi tomar um banho para trocar de roupa e ajeitar a casa. Seus pais estavam no trabalho, só estavam ela e o irmão, Pedro, em casa. Era uma casa grande, havia uma piscina no quintal, não muito grande, mas dava pra se divertir. Erm três quartos: um dela, um do irmão e o ultimo dos pais. O dela e o do irmão eram os maiores e tinham, cada um, duas camas extras, para o caso dos amigos dormirem lá.  
20 minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Suas amigas haviam chegado: Mariana, Bianca e Raquel. As 4 estudavam juntas desde o primeiro ano e não se desgrudavam nunca.  
- E ai, que filme a gente vai assistir? - perguntou Bianca e as outras duas meninas fizeram uma cara de desespero e disseram "NÃO!" quando Aghata abriu a boca pra falar, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Que foi gente? - perguntou Aghata irritada.  
- Você com certeza vai sugerir Harry Potter ou Percy Jackson e eu não tô adim de ouvir você repetindo todas as falas do filme. - respondeu Raquel estressada.  
- Ah, eu não sei todas as falas de todos os filmes. Ainda não decorei o Enigma do Principe todo... - respondeu a garota, fazendo biquinho.  
- Nada de Harry Potter nem PercyJackson! - Falou Mariana.  
- Tá bom, vamos assistir o que?

- Jogos Mortais! - responderam as outras três em unissono. Os olhos de Aghata brilharam.  
- Oba! Adoro torturas...  
- Sério, amiga, você dá medo, principalmente com esses olhos brilhando que nem de um maniaco sexual! - Disse Bianca e todas elas cairam na gargalhada.  
Era mais um dia normal em uma vida normal com um grupo de amigas... tá, elas não são assim tão normais, mas vá lá! Mal sabia Aghata que, dali a poucas horas, ia viver a maior experiência que um fã poderia desejar. Mal sabia Aghata que a teoria que postara ainda mais cedo em um fórum de discussão na internet se concretizaria.  
Ah, e sabe qual a teoria?

_**Talvez, todos esses universos que acreditemos ser fictícios existam, mas em uma dimensão diferente. No caso, os autores de tais universos seriam pessoas especiais que mantém um contato mental com os outros mundos, sem o saberem. E tudo seja real! E seria possivel os habitantes passarem de uma dimensão para outra, através de uma espécie de vortex. Quem sabe, não seje possivel conhecermos nossos grandes heróis?**_


	3. Capitulo 1

Bem gente, sei que demorei um bocado, mas eu to postando aos poucos em uma comunidade no orkut e posto aqui quando termino os capitulos! Espero que agrade.

**Capítulo 1 - Chegando a um mundo desconhecido**

Percy estava na arena de treinamentos "duelando" com Annabeth. Nico e Grover assistiam a tudo, estavam se divertindo um bocado.  
- Aê, Percy, mesmo tendo mergulhado no Rio Styx você vai perder para uma garota? - Gritou Nico, caçoando de Percy que estava perdendo feio pra Annabeth. Também pudera, ela utilizava de certas "distrações" para com Percy.  
- O que eu posso fazer, ela me distrai! - respondeu Percy emburrado. Os outros três riram.  
- Ah, cabeça de alga, não fica assim! - Disse Annabeth rindo, se aproximando dele, beijando-o. Enquanto o beijava, Annabeth roubou a espada de Percy e se separou dele rindo apontando a faca e a espada para o peito de Percy.  
- Eu não disse? Ela joga sujo! - disse Percy sorrindo.  
- Ah, cara, pára de choramingar! - falou Grover. Os quatro começaram a rir.  
- Aí, posso saber qual a piada? - Disse uma voz feminina na entrada da arena.  
- THALIA! - gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo, correndo para abraçar a amiga.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Annabeth.  
- As coisas andam tranquilas demais ultimamente, então as Caçadoras não tem tido muito trabalho. - ela explicou. - Então decidi ficar um pouco no Acampamento com meus amigos! E então, o que estavam fazendo.  
- O Percy tava perdendo pra Annabeth! - respondeu Nico, o que fez Thalia rir.  
- Ah, você não pode estar falando sério!  
- Ei! Eu já disse que Annabeth usa de métodos ilícitos para ganhar! - reclamou Percy e Annabeth revirou os olhos, rindo.  
- Então tá, cabeça de alga! Prove que você ainda serve pra alguma coisa lutando comigo! - disse Thalia, desafiando-o. Percy deu um sorriso de lado.  
- Aceito seu desafio! Mas... Nada de espadas, flechas ou lanças.. Apenas nossos poderes!  
- Fechado!  
- Ah, eu quero participar dessa também! - reclamou Nico.  
-Ah, não! Prepare-se Annabeth, uma luta dos três filhos dos Três Grandes! Vamos começar a preparar nossos túmulos. - riu Grover, enquanto os outros três se preparavam para o "duelo".

Nico, Thalia e Percy estavam, cada um, em um canto da arena. Annabeth estava no meio, ela iria "julgar" o duelo:  
- Atenção, vocês irão duelar entre si, até restar apenas um de pé. É proibido unir forças, ouviram? E não se matem, pelo amor dos deuses!  
Percy, Thalia e Nico assentiram sorrindo.  
- Preparados? Comecem! - ordenou Annabeth e saiu correndo da linha de fogo. No mesmo instante, uma fenda abriu na terra, fazendo Thalia e Percy se desequilibrarem e cairem no chão. Nico deixou escapar um sorrisinho triunfante, mas ele foi atingido por uma pequena onda, ficando ensopado. Ele olhou feio para Percy, que estava rindo. Enquanto os dois estavam distraidos, Thalia aproximou-se de Percy e o eletrocutou.  
- Ei, isso não vale!  
-Claro que vale, cabeça de alga, é cada um por si! - ela respondeu rindo.  
Percy virou-se e fez uma bolha de água em volta da garota, suspendendo-a do chão.  
- Percy Jackson, isso não tem graça! - gritou Thalia apavorada. Percy começou a rir.  
- Que foi, medinho de altura? - Thalia o fuzilou com o olhar.  
Nico aproveitou-se da situaçãoe fez uma pequena fenda aos pés de Percy, que se desequilibrou e caiu. A bolha de água se desfez e Thalia caiu alguns metros, gritando apavorada. Com os dois no chão, Nico sorriu vitorioso.  
- Ah, isso não vai ficar assim! - disse Thalia irritada, começando a formar uma enorme esfera de energia , prestes a atingir os outros dois, quando Rachel apareceu interrompendo o duelo dos três.  
- Gente, preciso falar com vocês!  
- O que houve, Rachel? - perguntou Percy, preocupado. Todos os outros pareciam curiosos.  
-Uma visão! Algo irá acontecer conosco, mas eu não consigo entender o que é nem o significado de tudo!  
- Você já falou com o Quíron? - perguntou Annabeth.  
- Ainda não! eu precisava alertar vocês antes... Estejam preparados!  
E, dito isso, um vórtex se abriu no chão da arena.  
- Rapá, que é isso? - exclamou Grover apavorado. Todos estavam muito assustados, quando o vórtex os sugou.  
Agora, tudo era escuridão...

Enquanto isso, em uma outra dimensão, mais especificamente, em Hogwarts...  
Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na beira do lago estudando para os exames finais do sexto ano.  
- Está tudo tão... calmo ultimamente. - comentou Hermione.  
- É... - Concordou Harry - Calmo até demais.  
- Ah, qual é, colega! Merecemos um pouco de descanso de vez em quando, né? - Comentou Rony.  
- Sim, mas... Estou com um pressentimento de que algo irá acontecer. Só ainda não sei se é bom ou ruim... - Respondeu Harry.  
Logo após ele dizer isso, um vórtex apareceu ao lado dos três.  
- Que bosta é essa?! - exclamou Rony e os três também foram sugados para dentro do vórtex._****_

Ninguém fazia idéia, mas três mundos estavam prestes a se juntar...

O filme "Jogos Mortais" já estava no fim. Aghata não parava de rir, junto com Raquel. Já Mariana e Bianca tapavam os olhos quase que de cinco em cinco minutos.  
- Cara, os melhores filmes são os de serial killer. Aqueles de fantasmas são tão escrotos que eu rio! - comentou Aghata ao fim do filme, comendo a ultima colher do brigadeiro.  
- Aghata, você tá rindo nesse filme inteiro! - retrucou Bianca.  
- Ah, mas é porque é legal. É diferente de rir por ser realmente ridiculo! - respondeu Aghata. As outras meninas simplesmente reviraram os olhos.  
Sabe que eu ainda não vi esse sexto filme do Harry Potter? - comentou Raquel.  
- E por que você queria me impedir de ver?! - "pirou" Aghata, indignada, fazendo as outras meninas rirem.  
- Por que nunca, jamais, irei assistir nenhum filme do Harry Potter do seu lado outra vez! Principalmente em estréia no cinema! Aliás, me empresta o DVD?  
Aghata bufou, mas foi pegar o DVD. Emprestou à amiga.  
- Agora, escute aqui: se tiver qualquer arranhãozinho no disco ou na capa, você morre!  
- Tá, tá! Eu vou embora! - Raquel se levantou.  
- Acho que já vou também, miga! - falou Mari, também se levantando.  
- Ah então eu vou logo, aí a gente vai junta! - Bianca se levantou.  
- Poxa, vocês vão me abandonar? - perguntou Aghata, fazendo drama, arrancando risos das amigas.  
- Ah, segunda feira começa as aulas, a gente vai se ver todos os dias! - comentou Bianca dando um forte abraço na amiga.  
Aghata acompanhou as amigas até o portão da casa e, logo elas partiram. Fora um dia bom e divertido, pra compensar férias inteirinhas de tédio. Bem que poderia ser uma semi-deusa e ir ao acampamento meio-sangue! Pelo menos as férias não seriam tediosas. E o resto do ano poderia ficar em Hogwarts também... Gostava da escola, mas ir à Hogwarts seria beeem melhor!  
Aghata rumou para seu quarto e acendeu a luz, ia voltar para o computador, mas teve uma surpresa: seu quarto não estava vazio como imaginava.

_**Alguns minutos antes:**_  
Harry, Rony e Hermione cairam em um chão duro e frio.  
- Ai! - Resmungou Rony. Eles olharam em volta, estava um tanto escuro. Avistaram uma janela e parecia que já era noite. Estranho.  
- Quem está aí? - ouviram a voz de um outro garoto do outro lado do quarto que estavam. Sim, eles perceberam que estavam em um quarto e, a julgar pela decoração, de uma garota trouxa. Harry, Rony e Hermione ergueram as varinhas na direção da voz desconhecida.  
- Nos diga quem é você primeiro! - respondeu Harry autoritário. Do outro lado, viram brilho de algumas armas medievais. Aquilo era bronze?  
Sim, caros leitores, eram Percy e seus amigos do outro lado do quarto levantando suas armas de bronze celestial.  
Olharam uns para os outros e perceberam que eram todos da mesma idade.  
- Sou Harry Potter! - respondeu Harry. - E esses são meus amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. - Os trÊs baixaram as varinhas.  
- Você iam atacar a gente com pedaços de galho? - perguntou Thalia rindo.  
- Não são pedaços de galho, são varinhas mágicas! - respondeu Hermione irritada. - E quem são vocês?  
- Ah, sinto muito, sou Thalia Grace! - a garota se apresentou e, seguindo o exemplo dela, cada um disse seu nome.  
- Percy Jackson!  
- Annabeth Chase!  
- Grover Underwood!  
- Nico di Angelo!  
- Rachel Elizabeth Dare!  
- E então, já dissemos quem somos, agora, nos respondam, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntou Percy.  
- Quando nós descobrirmos o que nós estamos fazendo aqui, nós te respondemos, colega! - respondeu Rony.  
Todos haviam baixado suas armas, mas as desconfianças acerca uns dos outros ainda não havia cessado.  
- Tudo bem, galera, vamo relaxar! Parece que estamos todos no mesmo barco aqui! - comentou Grover. Os outros assentiram.  
- Pelo que parece, estamos em um quarto... - comentou Hermione.  
- Sério? Eu já tinha chegado à essa conclusão sozinha! - respondeu Annabeth sarcasticamente.  
Antes que Hermione pudesse revidar, a porta do tal quarto se abriu. A luz acendeu. Aghata não acreditava no que via. Seu queixo caiu, seus olhos arregalaram o máximo que se é possível. Os personagens ali dentro viraram suas armas para a garota.  
- Quem é você e o que a gente está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Thalia autoritária, estendendo a lança para a garota. Aghata continuava calada, balbuciava algumas palavras ininteligiveis.  
- Ei, galera, dá só uma olhada nesse quarto! - exclamou Nico. E todos olharam em volta. Haviam posteres cercando quase todas as paredes. A maioria deles com os dizeres: "Percy Jackson" e "Harry Potter". Eles se entreolharam assustados. No meio de uma parede, havia uma espécie de mural, com várias fotos da garota parada na porta, de outras garotas(provavelmente, amigas dela) e... Deles também. Vários papéis de carta com dizeres: "Amo Percy Jackson!" e "Amo Harry Potter!" cercado de coraçõezinhos. E uma estante cheia de livros e DVDs, também entitulados Harry Potter e Percy Jackson.  
- Que merda é essa?! - disseram Percy e Harry ao mesmo tempo.  
Agora, todos olharam de volta para a tal garota na porta, que continuava estática e parecia um pouco mais pálida.  
- Eu acho que ela não tá legal. - Comentou Rachel.  
- Hermione, você lançou algum feitiço não-verbal nela? - perguntou Rony.  
- Claro que não!  
- H-he-her-mi-hermi-one? - gaguejou a garota, com lágrimas nos olhos, parecendo a beira de um ataque.  
- Sim, é meu nome! - respondeu Hermione olhando a garota.  
Escuridão! Aghata desmaiara na porta do quarto.

_Continua..._

Yupii,consegui concluir o primeiro capitulo =D

Espero que estejam curtindo  
Beijão e... Review?


	4. Capitulo 2

Olá gente, desculpem a dmeora pelo post. Esse capitulo já ta pronto a bastante tempo, mas eu fiquei com preguiça de postar XP

Sem mais delongas, aqui vai o post(e respostas aos reviews ao fim do capitulo =D)

**Capítulo 2 – Estranha Convivência**

- Ai meus deuses, a garota desmaiou! O que a gente faz agora? - perguntava Grover desesperado.  
- Calma, Grover! Daremos um jeito... Primeiro, vamos colocá-la em uma dessas camas..- Falou Percy, já se preparando para pegar a garota no colo.  
- Não se preocupe, eu faço isso! - disse Hermione, tomando a frente e puxando a varinha.  
-Sem querer ofendê-la, mas você não parece do tipo que carrega outras pessoas!  
Hermione olhou feio para Percy, mas não respondeu, simplesmente apontou a varinha para a garota desmaiada no chão e disse:  
- _Mobilicorpus!_  
O corpo de Aghata flutuou até uma das camas de seu quarto. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover e Rachel olharam para aquilo surpresos. Não se impressionaram, afinal, depois de tudo que já haviam passado, nada os impressionava, mas não deixavam de ficar surpresos.  
- E agora, o que a gente faz? - perguntou Rony.  
- Peraí, como você fez isso? - perguntou Annabeth curiosa.  
- Sou uma bruxa. - respondeu Hermione com simplicidade.  
- Bruxa tipo... feiticeira? - perguntou percy.  
- É, sim!  
Ele e seus companheiros se afastaram um bocado de Harry, Rony e Hermione.  
- O que foi? - perguntou Harry.  
-Não tenho boas experiências com feiticeiras. - respondeu Percy.  
- Tá, vamos parar com isso! A gente ainda tem que descobrir onde a gente tá e quem é essa maluca que desmaiou aqui! - explodiu Harry.  
Todos os outros suspiraram.

- Eu acho que deveríamos sair daqui e tentar descobrir onde estamos. - disseram Annabeth e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. As duas se entreolharam desconfiadas.  
- Cara, que bizarro! - disseram Grover e Rony, o que fez todo mundo rir.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou sair e ver aonde a gente tá. - Disse Harry. - Vocês poderiam olhar esse quarto e descobrir quem é essa garota.  
- Peraí, eu também vou com você! - Disse Percy!  
- Então eu também vou! - Falou Annabeth, agarrando o braço de Percy.  
- Pelo amor dos deuses, Annabeth, você não consegue desgrudar do cabeça de alga um segundo? - reclamou Thalia.  
Annabeth simplesmente revirou os olhos e ela, Percy e Harry saíram sorrateiramente do quarto para explorar o tal local que estavam.

- Bem, acho melhor vasculharmos esse quaro né? -sugeriu Rachel.  
- Bem, o basico já sabemos: ela deve ser alguma maluca lunatica que de alguma forma conhece o Harry e esse tal de Percy Jackson! - res´pondeu Rony. - E o que vem a ser essa coisa? - perguntou ele apontando para o computador.  
- Isso é um computador, Rony! Eu já falei deles pra você, lembra? - explicou Hermione. Rachel, Thalia, Nico e Grover os olharam incredulos.  
- Fala sério, você não sabe mesmo o que é um computador? -desdenhou Thalia. As orelha de Rony ficaram vermelhas.  
- Não, porque ele é um bruxo! - Respondeu Hermione. - No mundo dele não há esse tipo de coisa. Mas, afinal, o que são vocês? Eu já percebi que você - ela apontou para Grover - deve ser um sátiro, mas eu achava que os sátiros já haviam sido extintos há vários anos.  
Os outros riram.  
- Devemos ser de mundo diferentes então, porque sátiros são bem comuns de onde viemos. - Respondeu Grover ainda rindo.  
- Bem, chega de papo, acho melhor nós agilizarmos nossa "busca" aqui! - rclamou Nivo.  
Todos assentiram. Thalia for bisbilhotar o computador, o qual coincididamente estava aberto em uma página de fanfics de Percy Jackson e outra de Harry Potter. Sem falar nada, Thalia começou a ler sinopses de algumas fanfics. Em algumas ela ria, já outras ela simplesmente fazia cara de nojo.  
Rachel e Hermione vasculhavam uma parte do armári, a que guardava o material esolar.  
- Essa garota deve ser realmente obcecada por esse Harry Potter! Ela tem até tesoura! - exclamou Rachel. Na prateleira abaixo, haviam inumeras revistar, uma pilha imensa delas. Todas haviam algo em comum: ou falavam de Harry Potter. Ou de Percy Jackson. E ainda alguma recistar posteres que provavelmente não estavam penduradas por falta de espaço na parede.  
- Cara, isso me dá medo! - comentou Hermione, no que os outros assentiram. Hermione abriu uma agenda (do Harry Potter, claro) e descobriu algumas coisas da garota.  
- O nome dela é Aghata... ela tem 16 anos

- De resto aqui é só baboseira... melhores amigos, paqueras... Por Merlin! Eu gostaria de saber pra que a maioria das garotas fazem isso! - Resmungou Hermione.  
- Uau! É incrivel como você lembra a Annabeth. - disse Thalia rindo. - Mas eu descobri coisas mais bizarras ainda! Saca só, há inumeras paginas da internet que falam só sobre a gente! E, acreditem ou não, há muitos outros malucos igual a essa ai parece ser!  
- Vocês querem algo bizarro? A roupa de cama dela tem uma imagem de um garoto que supostamente é o Harry **(N/A: não sei se vcs ja viram roupa de cama do Harry Potter, que tem a foto do Daniel Radcliffe como Harry, mas eu já. Só não tenho, estou tentando a anos fazer papai comprar xP). **  
- Ah, e você precisam ver isso ela tem camisetas do acampamento. Só que ainda bem escrito "Saga Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos". - comentou Nico mostrando uma camiseta identica ao do acampamento. - E ela tem mais duas dessa tal de Harry Potter.  
Todos se entreolharam. A situação em que estavam era, no minimo, bizarra.  
No exato momento em que Nico guardou as coisas de Aghata, Percy, Annabeth e Harry voltaram.  
- E aí? Como foi? - perguntou Rony.  
- Não tem nada demais aqui, é uma casa comum! - respondeu Harry. - Um pouco grande, claro, mas é normal.  
- Cara, tem uma piscina no quintal! - exclamou Percy maravilhado. Oa outros o olharam incredulos. - Ah, qual é, a gente não sabe onde tá, mas pelo menos não parece ser perigoso.  
- Também parece ter mais alguem na casa. Há um quarto em frente a esse tocando musica alta. Dever ser um irmão ou irmã dessa garota. E vocês? O que descobriram?  
- O nome dela é Aghata, tem 16 anos, tem um irmão chamado Gabriel, seus melhores amigos são Blase, Bianca, Mariana... - Hermione começou a ler a agenda da garota com voz desdenhosa. Todos suspiraram. Teriam de esperar a garota acordar pra obter respostas.  
Thalia aproximou-se da garota.  
- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Grover assustado.  
- Acordá-la! - ela respondeu formando uma bola de energia elétrica com as mãos.

Todos tentaram segurar Thalia.  
- Que é, gente? Eu não vou matar a doida, só vai ser um choquezinho pra cordar ela!  
- Ainda assim, eu acho melhor não. - Rspondeu Percy cauteloso. Thalia revirou os olhos e, em um sinal de desistência, jogou os braços pro alto. Quando todos soltaram, ela cutucou Aghata com um dedo, dando um leve choque nas costelas da garota.  
- Ai, caralho, Pedro, me deixa dormir! - Ela resmungou. - Porra, eu tava num sonho tão bom, eu sonhei que o Percy, o Harry, e - Ela abriu os olhos aos poucos pra dar de cara com... ah, vocês já sabem.  
- Por Merlin, vê se não desmaia de novo! - Reclamou Rony.  
- Aghata estava boquiaberta.  
- É, eu ainda não acordei, ainda tô sonhando... - Ela falou, mais para si mesma.  
- Não, isso não é um sonho, a gente quer algumas respostas de você! - falou Annabeth.  
- Isso definitivamente é um sonho. - Ela continuou falando sozinha. - Annabeth, filha de Athena, querendo respostas...de mim? É, isso só pode ser sonho.  
Thalia revirou os olhos.  
-Não é um sonho, quer ver?  
Ela se aproximou de Aghata e lhe deu mais um choque.  
- AAAAI! Isso doeu, porra! - A garota reclamou. Aé que a ficha caiu. Não, aquilo não era um sonho! Era real. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela fitou cada um à sua frente. Uau! Eles eram idênticos ao que estava descrito nos livros, melhor do que sua imaginação. Harry não era Daniel Radcliffe, Rony não era Rupert Grint e tampouco Hermione era Emma Watson. Assim como Percy, Annabeth e Grover, que não pareciam em nada com os atores dos filmes. Não que Aghata não gostasse dos atores, mas... Era uma sensação completamente diferente ver eles do jeito que ela sempre imaginara ao ler os livros. Não, não era como ela imaginava, era melhor.  
Então, Aghata teve a única reação plausível de uma fã em um momento desses:  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! AHAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Sim, ela gritou. E bem alto, fazendo seu irmão gritar do outro quarto:  
- Porra, Aghata, cala essa boca!

Aghata continuava a gritar, mas dessa vez acompanhado de pequenos saltinhos e choro.  
- CARALHO AGHATA! VOCÊ TEM QUE FAZER ISSO TODA VEZ QUE VÊ ALGUMA COISA DO HARRY POTTER OU DO PERCY JACKON? AGORA ATÉ EU TÔ CURIOSO PRA SABER O QUE... - um garoto entrou no quarto, berrando. Era Gabriel, irmão de Aghata. Ele olhou para a cena pasmo.  
- Ah não! Vocês são outros fãs malucos? E ainda por cima tão de cosplay! PQP! É cada doido que me aparece, aposto que vieram da rua assim.  
- Cos o que? - perguntou Rony. - A gente não é nada disso que você tá falando!  
- É, viemos para aqui do nada, e demos de cara com esse quarto e essa doida varrida.  
Gabriel olhava para a irmã que não parava de gritar e para os nossos queridíssimos personagens incrédulo.  
- Tá, e eu sou filho de Hades. - Ele comentou sarcástico. - Cara, eu até curto Harry Potter e Percy Jackson também e realmente esse cosplay de vocês ficou muito foda! Mas eu não aturo a minha irmã com essas loucuras dela!  
- Biel, você não entendeu! Eles são de verdade! - Disse Aghata, com a voz normal, mas os olhos ainda brilhando de emoção. Ela se virou para os outros e perguntou:  
- Como vocês vieram parar aqui No meu quarto? - sua voz estava embargada, parecia que iria cair no choro a cada segundo.  
- Bem, eu estava treinando com Nico e Thalia - Percy apontou para os dois, mas Aghata o interrompeu.  
- Não precisam de apresentações, sei quem são vocês.  
- Certo! - Percy assentiu. - Daí uma espécie de buraco negro se abriu e sugou a gente e viemos parar aqui. - Ele explicou.  
- Estranho. - Comentou Hermione. Ela, Harry e Rony olhavam para Percy surpresos. - Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com a gente.  
- Ah não! É muita doideira pra um grupo de pessoas só! Vocês acham que são os personagens mesmo! Vou dar o fora! - Gabriel saiu do quarto batendo a porta.  
- Ignorem ele! - disse Aghata. - Vocês disseram... um buraco negro? Uma espécie de... vórtex?  
- É, acho que podemos definir dessa forma também. - Disse Rachel.  
- Você sabe de algo? - Perguntou Thalia desconfiada.

Aghata estava boquiaberta e voltou a resmungar palavras initeligíveis. Ela se jogou sentada na cama.  
Annabeth, Thalia e Hermione já estavam irritadas, então cada uma levantou suas armas em direção à garota. Uma faca de bronze celestial, uma lança e a varinha. Mas, ao invés de amedrontar Aghata, como elas queriam, isso só pareceu deixá-la ainda mais feliz.  
- Ah, não acredito! Eu to vendo armas de bronze celestial e uma varinha de verdade! - Ela quis pegar a faca de annabeth, mas ela puxou de volta.  
Aghata fez um bico, mas seus olhos se iluminaram repentinamente.  
- ah Thalia, me deixa ver a Aegys? E eu também quero ver Contra-Corrente! - Ela se virou para Percy. - E Harry, eu também quero ver a varinha. 22 cm, azeviho e cauda de fênix. - Ela recitou com os olhos brilhante.  
- É, eu estou definitivamente assustado! Como ela pode saber tanto? - resmungou Harry e todos os outros assentiram.  
- Calma, eu não sou parte de nenhum exército de Cronos ou qualquer outro titã maluco e nem uma comensal da morte! Eu sou só... a maior fã de vocês! - Ela disse, Aghata não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Não resistindo mais, Aghata correu e abraçou primeiro Harry.  
- Cara, eu sou sua fã desde os 10 anos de idade!  
Harry estava encabulado, mas retribuiu o abraço, um tanto sem graça.  
Thalia, já bastante irritada, puxou Aghata e a sentou na cama.  
- Já chega! Diga agora mesmo o porquê de você ter nos trago aqui!  
- Eu não trouxe vocês aqui! - Aghata respondeu ainda feliz. - Se eu soubesse como fazer isso, já tinha feito há muito tempo, mas o lance do vórtex foi por causa de uma teoria minha. E a presença de vocês aqui só confirmou!  
- Todos olharam para ela inquisidoramente. Aghata suspirou e, por um momento, ela disse com uma voz aguda.  
-Ai, eu não acredito! Eu vou explicar algo à vocês. _Eu!_ Isso é tão legal!  
- Fala logo! - Thalia disse, formando uma bola de energia elétrica com as mãos. E, pela primeira vez, Aghata se assustou.  
- Tá bom, calma... Eu explico. Mas antes de chegar à teoria, tenho que falar mais coisas.

Aghata começou a contar sobre o fato deles supostamente serem personagens fictícios,sobre os autores das série, antes de finalmente chegar à teoria que ela mesmo elaborara.  
Quando terminou sua explicação, todos estavam boquiabertos.  
- Então... Você quer dizer que... Eu sou famoso? - Perguntou Percy ainda incrédulo.  
- Na verdade, todos vocês são, e todos os seus amigos também. Cada personagem das séries tem , pelo menos, uma centena de fãs. Acreditem ou não, existem até fãs da Clarisse e do Draco Malfoy. - Ela completou sorrindo. - Agora, eu posso abraçar vocês? Por favooor!  
- Ah, tá bom anda logo! - resmugou Thalia. Aghata soltou o gritinho e foi correndo abraçar Thalia.  
- Sabe que eu adoro esse seu jeito, sério! - Ela comentou. Depois de Thalia, ela abraçou Hermione.  
- Ai eu sempre admirei você, cara, eu queria tanto ser que nem você um dia!  
- Hã, obrigada... - Respondeu Hermione. Ela foi abraçar Rony e, depois, Harry.  
- Mas você já me abraçou!  
- E daí? Abraço de novo! - Ela abraçou Harry novamente.  
Depois, abraçou Annabeth, dizendo:  
- Maninhaaaa!  
- Maninha? - Ela perguntou confusa.  
- É que fiz um teste na internet outra vez e deu que eu seria filha de Athena, então, somos irmãs! - Ela respondeu simplesmente. Annabeth apenas assentiu, com uma espressão do tipo "Essa garota é mesmo louca!"  
Annabeth não gostou nada quando Aghata abraçou Percy fortemente. Depois, a garota seguiu para Grover, Nico e, finalmente, Rachel.  
Ao terminar, Aghata estava se debulhando em lágrimas.  
- Nem acredito que isso é verdade!  
Então, Pedro chamou Aghata.  
- ô maluca, o Blase tá aí!  
- Ah, pede pra ele vir aqui! - respondeu Aghata animada.  
- Quem é Blase? - perguntou Nico.  
- Um amigo meu...

Aghata estava na porta de seu quarto esperando seu melhor amigo chegar. Blase, ela e Bianca eram amigos desde o jardim de infância. E, desde então, suas mães, não querendo separá-los, deixaram-nos estudando juntos até o último ano do Ensimo Médio.  
Aghata estava ansiosa para ver seu amigo. Primeiro porque eles não se viam desde a segunda semana de férias. Segundo porque Blase, assim como ela, era mega-fã de Harry Potter e Percy JAckson e ele era a primeira pessoa com quem goistaria de compartilhar aquela grande emoção que estava vivendo.  
Gabriel e Blase apareceram, Gabriel quando se aproximou dela deu-lhe um tapa na testa. aghata retribuiu o "carinho" do irmão da mesma forma.  
- Por que você me bateu, idiota?  
- Pra vê se você larga de ser otária! - Respondeu o garoto rindo e entrando no próprio quarto. Aghata virou-se para Blase e o abraçou.  
- Caraca, quanto tempo, estranhebo! - Ela gritou, apertando ainda mais o abraço.  
- Nem fale, esquisita!  
Os dois se tratavam assim desde o C.A., quando Aghata ficou com raiva por Blase chamá-la de esquisita e, por isso, começou a chamá-lo de estranhebo. O que de início eram apenas "ofensas", acabou se tornando "apelidos carinhosos".  
- MAs aí, me conta, teu irmão disse que tem um bando de malucos de cosplay de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson que acham que são os personagens de verdade. Que história é essa?  
Aghata revirou os olhos brilhantes de emoção.  
- Cara, você não vai acreditar nisso! - Ela disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Antes de tudo, vou te contar: lembra daquela teoria que eu postei lá no fórum ontem?  
- Ah das dimensões alternativas?  
- Essa mesma!  
-Claro, por que?  
- É real! - aghata respondeu simplesmente. Blase continuava a encará-la sem entender o que a amiga queria dizer.

- Esquisita, acho que seu irmão tem razã. Você tá mesmo doente... Quer dizer, eu também sou fã e tudo, mas...  
Aghata revirou os olhos e abriu a porta de seu quarto revelando as pessoas que lá estavam.  
- Não é delírio e nem alucinação. É verdade! - Disse Aghata, ainda sorrindo.  
Blase adentrou o quarto que tanto conhecia desde criança e viu quem estava lá dentro. Ele riu.  
- ah, qual é! Não são eles de verdade! São cosplayers muito bem feitos, mas não pode ser verdade! - Ele parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo do que para todo mundo.  
- Mais um que não acredita? - Perguntou Hermione. Aghata soltou um suspiro  
- É, por favor, vocês poderiam provar que são reais?  
- Como? - Todos perguntaram em unissono, o que foi um tanto assustador.  
- Percy, destampe contracorrente! - Disse Aghata.- E Harry, invoque qualquer coisa daqui do quarto!  
Os dois fizeram o que lhes foi dito. E, naquele exato momento, Gabriel estava adentrando o quarto para levar o telefone para Aghata.  
Ele e Blase não acreditavam no que viam, mas simplesmente era real.  
A reação de Blase foi tão "extremista" quanto a de aghata. Ele parecia estar tendo uma parada cardíaca. E Gabriel simplesmente continuava olhando a cena abobalhado.  
Seriam longos dias de convivênvia. Longos dias de uma estranha convivência

_Continua..._

Bem, outros ficticios que aparecerão na fic, mas antes gostaria da opinião de vcs.

1) Crepusculo (eu não curto muito, mas sei que a maioria dos leitores curtem, por isso colocarei na fic. Caso não queiram podem falar)  
2) House (Querendo ou não, esse vaia aparecer de qualquer jeito xP)  
3) X- Men  
4) Liga da Justiça  
5) Jovens Titãs

Outros que poderão aparecer, mas antes preciso saber se vcs conhecem e/ou aprovam:

1) Fullmetal Alchemist  
2) Naruto  
3) Dragon Ball  
4) Cavaleiros do Zodiaco

Sugestões de leitores do orkut:

1) Pokemon  
2) Diginom  
3) Yu-Gi-Oh  
4) The Vampire Diaries(eese eu não conheço =X)  
5) Death Note

Então, o que vcs acham?

Agora, respondendo as reviews:

**Clara L.: **Muito obrigada pelas suas revies! Esero que goste, sinceramente, pois esta fic está sendo feita com muito carinho... Também amo HP e PJ, por isso decidi juntar os dois... no nosso mundo!

**Maluh Weasley Hale****: **Primeiro gostaria de agradecer pela sua review, me deixa mesmo muito feliz! Segundo, eu também estou procurando crossovers de PJ com HP a algum tempo, mas só tinha em inglês . Aí veio essa idéia doida a mente e comecei a escrever! =D

**Monica Maria: **O que eu não daria pra estar no lugar da Aghata (2). Percy Jackoson e Harry Potter são tudo pra mim (2). Embora eu seja a Aghata da fanfic, garanto que nada disso aconteceu comigo...infelizmente! . Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijão!

**Flah': **huahuahaua, ri muito com o lance dos dois terem P.. Sinceramente eu nunca tinha reparado nisso –mode lerda on- Anyway, obrigada pelas reviews. Ah, e eu também adoraria mesmo que essa teoria fosse verdade (principalmente a parte deles pararem no meu quarto RS). Beijão!

**Vithoria: **Posso quere te fazer rir, mas te matar com certeza não, pq aí eu teria menos reviews –q E, sério, eu diante duma cena dessas chamaria alguém pra me internar, pois acharia que meu fanatismo finalmente havia virado doença, como muitos me avisaram! XP

Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Beijão!

Até o próximo capitulo pessoinhas... Estou prevendo grandes aventura a caminho, com direito a guerra e tudo (claro, com participação especial da Aghata, sempre tendo seus ataques). Ainda estou pretendendo um triangulo amoroso entre Blasé, Aghata e Harry! =O

(Bem que eu gostaria que fosse mesmo eu nesse triangulo amoroso .)

O que estão achando? A opinião de vcs é muito importante para o desenrolar da fic, sério!

Beijos!


	5. Capitulo 3

Bem, pessoinhas, desculpa o atraso, mas aqui ta o capitulo 3! Obrigadão pelos reviews =]

**Capítulo 3 – Primeiro dia de aula**

Um celular começara a despertar tocando a música "Halo" da Beyoncé. Era o despertador de Aghata "avisando" que hoje era seu primeiro dia de aula. Ela levandtou super frustrada. Apesar das férias terem sido um porre, aquela última semana fora a mais maravilhosa de todas. Blase ia todo dia pra sua casa. Aghata fazia sempre questão de servir seus ídolos. Ela punha a mesa coma comida, e todo dia fazia uma receita de sobremesa diferente (que rapidamente acabavam e, quando seus pais chegavam, não dava nem pra desconfiar.)  
No terceiro dia, estava começando a ficar difícil esconder a presença do pessoal, então Aghata tivera que contar aos seus pais. Todos os dias, todo mundo se reunia para tentar ver uma maneira de voltarem aos seus universos. Eles ainda tinham seus poderes, mas aparentemente, não podiam enviar mensagens de Íris e muito menos corujas e patronos. Aghata, Blase e Gabriel não se importavam tanto, nem se dedicavam tanto a ajudar os seus heróis. Afinal, queriam mantê-los ali o máximo de tempo possível.  
No sábado, Aghata decidira assistir todos os filmes de Harry Potter em sequencia, junto com Blase e seus novo...bem, amigos.  
- Ah, não! Esse cara não pode ser eu! - reclamou Harry olhando para o ator, enquanto assistiam "A Pedra Filosofal".  
- E você acha que essa garota tem alguma coisa a ver comigo? - reclamou Hermione, revirando os olhos.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione reclamavam quase que o filme todo, junto com Gabriel, que não parava de reclamar: "Mas você já assistiu esse filme várias vezes!"  
Aghata e Blase simplesmente ignoravam, repetiam cada fala do filme.

Todos olhavam para Aghata e Blase como se os dois sofressem de uma séria doença mental. Principalmente Aghata, pois esta repetia cada cena do filme... chorando. Sem contar com os comentários do tipo "Nããão! Não faz isso!" ou "Não vá pra aí!"... coisas do tipo.  
Gabriel se aproximou de Harry, Rony e Hermione e comentou:  
- Essa é a quadragpesima sétima vez que ela assiste esse filme... E todas as vezes ela fazia isso! Essa menina é doente, você não tem nenhum feitiço pra curá-la não?  
Harry, Rony e Hermione, juntamente com Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Nico e Grover riram.  
- Sinceramente, acho que nem Dioniso pode curá-la! - Comentou Thalia, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros.  
- Nossa, deve ser maravilhoso ter contato com os verdadeiros deuses olimpianos... já li sobre eles, obviamente. è simplesmente incrível vocês serem semi-deuses de verdade! - Comentava Hermione, maravilhada. Durante aquela semana, eles se conheceram melhor e até passaram a gostar uns dos outros. Embora Annabeth e Hermione mantivessem uma pequena rixa, mesmo que não admitissem.  
- Não é não! - Disseram Percy, Annabeth, Thalia e Nico ao mesmo tempo, arrancando risada dos outros.  
Aghata não escutava a conversa deles, estava completamente vidrada no filme. Era incrível... Mesmo com os verdadeiros Harry, Rony e Hermione ao seu lado, ela não desgrudava os olhos da televisão.  
- Cala a boca vocês aí, tá na melhor parte! - Ralhou Aghata. Era a cena do xadrez bruxo em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.  
Aghata repetia todas as falas de Hermione do filme, e Blase as falas de Harry e Rony. Eles ficaram daquele jeito o filme inteiro.

Já haviam acabado de assistir todos os filmes. O rosto de Aghata estava inchado e seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Estavam todos lanchando na mesa de jantar: 3 pizzas gigantes e 3 garrafas de coca-cola.

Pelo jeito que o pessoal estava comendo, Aghata já tava vendo que ia ter que arrumar mais comida... Sorte que tinha alguns pães e pacotes de miojo.  
- Então... As aulas começam depois de amanhã! - começou Aghata. - Vocês ainda lembram do plano, né?  
Gabriel revirou os olhos.  
- Aghata, não enche o saco, você pergunta isso todo dia!  
- Cara, é pra eles gravarem. Não tô muito preocupada com a Annabeth e a Hermione, ela são as the best aqui. Quanto a Rachel e Thalia, tenho até um pouco de confiança nelas... Mas Percy, Harry, Rony, Nico e Grover? Eles são um caso sério!  
Isso arrancou risadas das garotas e protestos dos garotos.  
- Fazer o que se nós mulheres somos superiores? - Comentou Thalia. Aghata riu, e as duas se "cumprimentaram" batendo as mãos.  
Blase e Gabriel também reviraram os olhos.  
- Mas agora, falando sério... Vocês irão comigo pra escola segunda feira e temos que convencer que vocês são estudantes de intercâmbio comuns! Claro que algumas pessoas irão notar semelhanças entre vocÊs e...vocês...mesmos? - Aghata fez uma cara de confusa, mas rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça. - Tanto faz! Provavelmente irão apelidar o Harry de Harry Potter, mas nada demais... O lance é ninguém desconfiar que vocês são de verdade!  
- Como assim irão me apelidar de Harry Potter? - perguntou Harry.  
Você é o mais conhecido daqui, até mesmo entre os idiotas que não gostam de Harry Potter! - explicou Blase. - Então, qualquer garoto de óculos e cabelo preto que aparece, o pessoal apelida de Harry Potter...  
- E tem muitos "Potters" lá na escola. - resmungou Aghata. - E eles não chegam nem perto do verdadeiro Harry! - Agora seus olhos começaram a brilhar e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão sonhadora. Ela estava em "transe".  
- Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela fez isso essa semana! - Comentou Nico, comendo um pedaço da pizza de 4 queijos.

- Com vocês aqui, está beeeeeeeeeem pior! - Reclamou Gabriel. O garoto deu um tapa no rosto da irmã, depertando-a.  
- Ai, seu grosso! Por que você me bateu?  
- Você entrou em transe!  
- Sério?  
- Sim! - Todos disseram em unissono.  
- Ah, dêem um desconto.  
- Tá bom, tá bom! Chega! Vamos reaver o plano ou não? - exclamou Annabeth irritada.  
- Droga, olha só a hora! Tenho que ir pra casa, galera! Tchau esquisita. - Disse Blase levantando-se da mesa.  
- Ih, vai embora não, estranhebo! Fica aí!  
- Ah tá!  
- Sério, dorme ai! Um tempão que você não dorme aqui em casa! - Reclamou Aghata fazendo biquinho.  
- Gente, essa garota me dá mais medo a cada dia que passa... e olha que sou filho do Deus da Morte! - Comentou Nico. Todos riram, inclusive Gabriel. Ele lançava um olhar enciumado para a irmã e Blase, que de repente estavam conversando baixo... E bem próximos.  
- Ah, vocês não viram nada! Espera té conhecerem os amigos dela da escola! - Comentou Gabriel tentando parecer indiferente.  
- Desde quando eles se conhecem? - perguntou Harry curioso, apontando para Blase e Aghata.  
- Desde o jardim de infância. Eles dois e a Bianca estudam juntos desde essa época.  
Ao som daquele nome, o rosto de Nico se anuviou.  
- Quem é Bianca? - pergutou Percy.  
- Ah! Uma amiga da Aghata... Vocês vão conhecê-la segunda...  
A conversa foi interrompida com Aghata gritando, dando saltinhos e batendo palmas de felicidade. Ela correu para mesa, dizendo:  
- Ele vai ficar! Biel, a gente tem que arrumar o quarto!  
- E a droga do plano? - reclamou Annabeth.  
- Ah, acho que vocês já sabem o suficiente! - disse Aghata feliz, fazendo Annabeth revirar os olhos e Percy rir.

Percy aproximou-se de Annabeth e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Vamos lá pra fora...  
Annabeth corou violentamente, mas concordou. Então, disfarçadamente, enquanto todos se dirigiam aos seus respectivos quartos(os meninos no quarto de Gabriel e as meninas no quarto de Aghata), os dois foram para o quintal da casa. Mais especificamente, na piscina.  
Eles até podiam achar que estavam enganando alguém, mas logo todos notaram sua ausência, mas decidiram deixá-los em paz... Exceto por Aghata.  
_"Fala Sério! Eu vou ver uma cena Percabeth ao vico! OMG!OMG!OMG! Ah, chega de imaginar lendo o livro e fanfics! Eu vou ver os dois juntos...de verdade! AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_ Pensava Aghata, enquanto seguia os dois, toda feliz. Embora tentasse conter toda essa felicidade dentro de si, pois se não iria gritar e... Bem, simplesmente descobririam que ela estava ali e Adeus chances de assistir uma cena Percabeth ao vivo.

Percy e Annabeth estavam na beira da piscina no maior romance. Trocavam beijos, carinhos e até juras de amor. Aghata estava mega empolgada, tirando fotos e filmando tudo de seu celular. Ah, qual é? Você não faria a mesma coisa se tivesse oportunidade?  
Elá já estava até pensando nas montagens que faria com as fotos pra usar como capa de suas fanfics e também pra por no orkut em seu álbum totalmente dedicado à Percy Jackson (N/A: que está em construção para o meu orkut xP)

Aghata voltou para seu quarto, agora finalmente dando total privacidade a um de seus casais favoritos. Ela tinha no rosto um olhar sonhador, o que arrancou olhares de "WTF" das garotas dentro do quarto.  
- Por favor, não diga que você está assim porque viu Percy e Annabeth se beijando! - disse Thalia.  
- Ah, foi a cena mais fofa do mundo! - Aghata disse com os olhos brilhando e se jogando em sua cama. Thalia, Rache e Hermione apenas reviraram os olhos.  
- Cade os meninos? - perguntou Aghata.  
- Já foram pro quarto do seu irmão dormir... - Respondeu Hermione. Neste momento, Aghata reparou que Hermione estava lendo um livro. E não era qualquer livro... Era Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.  
- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - a garota gritou arrancando o livro das mãos dela, erificando em que parte ela estava. Por sorte, ainda estava no segundo capitulo.  
Rachel e Thalia olharam assustadas para Aghata.  
- Que foi? - perguntou Hermione.  
- Você não pode ler esse livro!  
- Por que?  
- É invasão de privacidade para com o Harry. Assim como seria invasão de privacidade com o Percy se eu deixasse elas - ela apontou para Thalia e Rachel, que arquearam as sombracelhas - ou qualquer um dos outros ler um dos livros do Percy.  
- Invasão de privacidade? - Rachel perguntou em deboche. - Por que seria invasão de privacidade?  
- Duh! Os lkivros são entitulados "Harry Potter" e "Percy Jackson por uma razão! - respondeu Aghata.  
- Seria porque só talvez eles fossem os personagens principais? - Falou Thalia ironicamente.

Aghata revirou os olhos e respondeu:  
- Também, mas os livros são todos do ponto de vita do Harry e do Percy...  
- e daí? - perguntou Hermione  
- E daí que os livros tem todas as situações do ponto de vista dos dois... todos os pensamentos, emoções sentimentos... - Aghata voltou a ficar com os olhos fora de foco e um pouco sonhadores. - E é tudo tão lindo, tão emocionante, tão...  
Mas ela estava sendo ignorada, pois Thalia e Rachel voaram para os livrosde Percy Jackson e Hermione ignorou o livro que estava nas mãos de Aghata e pegou 'a Câmara Secreta".  
- Hey, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?  
- Ah, qual é? Todos os pensamentos do Percy, eu quero ver isso! - Falou Thalia de maneira macabra, tentando escolher qual livro pegar. - Em qual livro eu apareço?  
- Primeiramente em "O MAr de Monstros", no fim do último capítulo, mas você é citada antes. Depois você só aparece em "A Maldição do Titã. - Respondeu Aghata categoricamente, depois sacudiu a cabeça. Malditos impulsos de fã!  
Thalia apenas sorriu e pegou o livro "A Maldição do Titã". Rachel olhou pra Aghata maldosamente.  
- Ah não, não não. Por favor, Rachel não faça isso!- Implorou Aghata.  
- Em que livro eu apareço.  
Aghata fechou os olhos em sinal de desespero e começou a falar rapidamente:  
- Primeiramente, você aparece em "A Maldição doTitã", quando Percy te acerta com Contracorrente. Depois, em "A Batalha do Labirinto", para guiar Percy e Annabeth até a oficina de Dédalo. DROGA!  
Rachel sorriu e pegou " A Batalha do LAbirinto". Thalia lutava contra sua dislexia para ler o livro. Hermione começara a ler "a Câmara Secreta".  
- Ai, gente, não façam isso com o Harry e o Percy, por favoor! - implorou aghata.  
As garotas a ignoraram, Aghata tomou uma atitude drastica. saiu de seu quarto e começou a berrar:  
- HARRY, PERCY, VENHAM JÁ AQUIIIII!  
Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam no quarto.

Porém, junto com eles também apareceram Annabeth (obviamente), Rony, Nico, Grover, Gabriel e Blase.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry.  
- Elas querem ler os livros de vocês! - disse Aghata exasperada. Todos pareceram confusos, exceto por Blase e Gabriel.  
- Isso vai dar merda... - Sussurrou Gabriel, fazendo Blase rir em concordancia.  
- E daí? - perguntou Percy.  
- è invasão de privacidade! - exclamou Aghata. A lerdeza dos dois a irritava as vezes.  
- Por que? - perguntou Annabeth.  
Aghata soltou um pesado suspiro, mas respondeu:  
- Porque é tudo, tudo mesmo do ponto de vista deles. Ou seja, tem todos os pensamentos do Harry e do Percy em relação a cada situação!  
Agora Percy e Harry realmente pareceram assustados. Porém, Aghata não poderia ter dito aquilo, porque agora Annabeth, Nico, Grover e Rony também entraram na "batalha" para pegar um dos livros pra ler.  
- ah, qual é gente, vocês não vão fazer isso, né? - Falou Percy desesperado.  
- Por favor, gente, não leiam! - Falava Harry, também desesperado, mas os outros os ignoravam.  
- Querem uma dica? Se quiserem uma cena especifica perguntem a Aghata, ela vai responder na hora! - Disse Rachel rindo.  
- Não, não façam isso! - disse Aghata. Não dava pra dizer quem parecia mais desesperado: Percy, Harry ou Aghata.  
- Me ajudem! - aghata se virou para Blase e Gabriel, mas os dois apenas riam da situação. - Por favor, vocês sabem que isso vai acabar dando merda! - Reclamou Aghata.  
- Tudo bem... Gente, qual é... Parem de ler os livros! - Falou Blase distraidamente, como se não quisesse realmente interferir, mas algo realmente estranho aconteceu.  
Quando ele disse isso, todos fecharam e largaram os livros na mesma hora, como se tivessem sido controlados por uma força misteriosa.  
Todos olharam para Blase de olhos arregalados, mas o próprio pareceu ainda mais surpreso.  
- Como você fez isso? - perguntou Aghata.  
-Eu não... sei! - Ele respondeu  
_

Enfim, fora uma semana estranha, mas maravilhosa. Pelo menos, para Aghata. A garota ainda se perguntava o porquê de Blase ter controle sobre todos e o porquê de eles irem parar justamente no quarto dela, com tantos quartos de fãs no mundo (e, acreditem, não são poucos). Não que estivesse reclamando, mas andava pensando muito no assunto. Se pudesse realmente criar um vortez, assim como eles foram parar ali, ela poderia ir à Hogwarts e ao Acampamento Meio Sangue. E essa ideia simplesmente a deixavam maravilhada.  
De qualquer forma, aquele era o primeiro dia de aula e, para não correr riscos de encontrar sua casa destruida, Aghata levaria todos com ela.  
- Cara, eu nunca fui a uma escola trouxa. - Resmungava Rony, enquanto tomavam café.  
- Ah, vai ser divertido... - Disse Aghata sorridente. - Mas vocês só vão se assustar com algumas pessoas. Ninguém lá bate muito bem da cabeça.  
- Acho que depois de você, nada mais me assusta. - comentou Rachel, fazendo Aghata ficar emburrada.  
- Vamos, tá na hora! Se não a gente perde o ônibus.  
Todos se levantaram da mesa e seguiram pro lado de fora. Os pais de Aghata já haviam ido trabalhar. A propósito, eles já sabiam que os ídolos da filha estavam hospedados em sua casa. Também ficaram felizes em hospedá-los.  
Aghata e o irmão Gabriel estudavam em uma escola particular, que oferecia um serviço de transporte escolar. Ou seja, um ônibus para buscar os alunos. O ônibus parava em pontos especificos de alguns bairros e, os alunos que morassem próximos, o pegavam para ir à escola, que era um pouco distante do bairro onde Aghata residia.  
Enquanto Aghata andava pela rua, em direção ao ponto, ela começou a cantar e dançar. Isso mesmo que você leu: ela estava andando na rua cantando e dançando achando que era uma estrela de High School Musical. A propósito, ela estava cantando e dançando uma musica de High School Musical.  
- Aghata, não começa! - Falou Gabriel, irritado.

Aghata ignorou, continuou cantando:

_"Novo ano começou!  
Primeiro dia no colégio, todos juntos temos o mesmo sonho  
Todos juntos temos o desejo  
Que esse ano seja muito melhooor!  
Fim de féria, as aulas já vão começaaaar!  
Vida nova e sonhos pra alcançaaaaaaaaar! Novo ano começou"_

Todos olhavam pra Aghata como se ela fosse maluca ( o que de fato ela é, mas abafa!). Por sorte, a rua estava deserta. Nesse ritmo, chegaram ao ponto de ônibus, onde já estavam Blase, Raquel, Bianca e Mariana.  
- Bora lá, Bianca, canta comigo!  
Raquel, Blase e Mariana gemeram enquanto Aghata e Bianca faziam um dueto cantando e dançando High School Musical.  
- Eu eu que achava que já tinha visto de tudo vindo dela. - Comentou Nico.  
- Infelizmente, vocês não viram nada. - Disse Clase, rindo. - No final do ano, quando a gente tava entrando de férias, elas duas cantaram e dançaram "What Time is it?".  
- E aí, Aghata, vai apresentar o povo novo não? - Reclamou Raquel.  
-Deixa só a gente terminar a musica! - Ela respondeu e voltou a cantar com Bianca.

As duas garotas pararam de cantar, fazendo os colegas suspirarem de alivio e agradecer a Deus (em certos casos, aos deuses) por aquilo.  
- aleluia, já acabou? - Perguntou Raquel  
- Não, mas essa parte é pra ser cantada no ônibus! - Respondeu Bianca simplesmente. - Mas enfim... aghata, apresenta seus novos amigos!  
-Ah é! - disse Aghata, seus olhos brilhando de repente. - Meninas, eles são intercambistas, estão hospedados na minha casa. Chegaram na sexta feira. Estes são Ryan, Joe e Megan. - Aghata apontou para Harry, Rony e Hermione, respectivamente. Os mesmos fizeram uma discreta careta ao ouvirem seus nomes falsos. Digamos que aghata não era nenhum tipo de gênio para nomes. - Eles vieram da Inglaterra. E esses outros aqui são Peter, Aylin, Oliver, Kristin, Roxanne e Alessandro. Eles são dos Estados Unidos. - Dessa vez, ela apontou respectivamente para Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Rachel e Nico. Os mesmos fizeram caretas com seus nomes iventados por Aghata. Realmente...ela não era nenhum prodigio em se tratando de nomes. Agora, a garota apresentou suas amigas. - Pessoal, essas são Mariana, Raquel e Bianca, minhas amigas! Pronto, todo mundo apresentado!  
Todos se cumprimentaram, porém Raquel, Bianca e Mariana pareciam quase que babar em cima dos garotos.  
-Amiga, como você consegue não agarrar esses meninos na sua casa? É um mais gostoso que o outro! - Comentou Bianca baixinho no ouvido de Aghata, fazendo-a rir.  
- Amiga, é uma tarefa muito dificil, nem te conto...  
Ficaram aproximadamente uns 10 minutos ali conversando no ponto, até que o ônibus da escola aparecceu. Já dava pra ouvir uma algazarra de alguns alunos que já estavam ali dentro.  
-É isso ai, prontos para encarar uma escola normal pela primeira vez na vida? - Aghata perguntou aos personagens, rindo.  
- Espero que sim... - Respondeu Harry pensativo. - Frequentarei um colégio normal sem colegas do Duda para me azucrinarem pela primeira vez na vida...

- E acho que não correrei riscos de ser expulso por conta de ataques de monstros, né? - Disse Thalia, fazendo Aghata rir.  
- è, acho que, infelizmente, eu não correrei o risco de assistir vocês lutando... - Ela voltou a ficar sonhadora, como sempre fazia. Eles já haviam se acostumado com isso em paenas 3 dias. Annabeth deu um tapa na cara de aghata.  
- Vamos, antes que percamos o ônibus, todo mundo já subiu.  
Todos subiram no ônibus, tornando-se centro das atenções.  
- Ai, como odeio isso! - Reclamou Harry. As meninas dentro do veiculo pareciam despir Harry, Rony, Percy, Nico e a´te mesmo Grover com os olhos. Os meninos olhavam para Hermione, Annabeth, Rachel e Thalia com um olhar que dizia perfeitamente "se fosse carne, eu comia até crua". Aghata riu da situação, ela já esperava por isso, afinal, havia horas que tinha de disfarçar seus próprios olhares pra cima dos garotos (não seria nada legal apanhar da Annabeth ou receber uma azaração de Hermione caso elas flagrassem a garota secando Percy e Rony).  
Aghata fez as apresentações de todo mundo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, seus colegas começaram a cumprimentá-la (Lê-se agarrá-la e beijá-la no rosto). Ela ouviu as novidades de alguns, contou a outros. Percy e Annabeth conseguiram achar um lugar juntos e, embora ficasse óbvio que eram um casal (o que causou grande irritação em meninos e meninas de plantão), não ficaram trocando carícias em público. Mais por causa de Aghata dar mais um ataque do que por qualquer outra coisa. Hermione sentou-se com Rachel e as duas estavam conversando (o que Aghata achou bem estranho. As duas últimas pessoas que pesou que pudessem ser amigas seriam elas). Harry conversava com Thalia, Rony com Grover e Nico acabara sentando-se com Blase. Gabriel fora pro fundo do ônibus, ficar zoando. Bianca e Raquel estavam sentadas juntas contando altas fofocas pelo seu nível de animação. E Mariana estava se agarrando com o namorado, Ricardo, em outro banco. Só restara um lugar vago, ao lado de uma garota que Aghata não conhecia...

A menina era loira, tinha olhos cor mel e aparentava ter mais ou menos a idade de Aghata. Ela estava lendo um livro que aghata reconheceu imediatamente.  
- AHHH, VOCÊ TÁ LENDO HARRY POTTER? - Ninguém ligou muito pro ataque da garota, afinal, estavam mais do que acostumados com isso.  
- Cara, você tem os livros, leu umas mil vezes cada um e ainda grita quando alguém tá lendo? Você é estranha! - Comentou Ricardo, que parara de ficar se agarrando com Mariana por um momento.  
- Pra sua informação, eu não li mil vezes cada livro. eu li A Perdra Filosofal 32 vezes, A Câmara Secreta 28, O Prisioneiro de Azkaban 29...- Aghata começou, mas foi completamente ignorada quando os dois voltaram a se agarrar. Bufando ela sentou-se ao lado da garota nova, que estava rindo.  
- Ah, desculpa pelo escandalo, é que eu sou fã de Harry Potter... - aghata disse um pouco encabulada.  
- Não tem problemas, eu também sou fã... - Respondeu a garota. Os olhos de Aghata brilharam na mesma hora e parecia que havia de conhecer sua melhor amiga.  
- Sério mesmo? Que legal, eu tô conhecendo outra fã de Harry Potter sem ser virtualmente pela primeira vez na vida! - Exclamou Aghata.  
-Sério que você nunca conheceu outro fã de Harry Potter pessoalmente?  
- É... - Aghata respondeu fazendo biquinho. - Mas agora conheço você! - Ela respondeu abraçando a garota do nada.  
A menina retribuiu o abraço, meio encabulada.  
- A propósito, eu sou Aghata, prazer!  
- Eu sou Juliana! - A garota fechou o livro, marcando cuidadosamente a página que parara e guardando-o na mochila. As duas ficaram o resto da viagem até a escola conversando sobre Harry Potter. Aghata acabou descobrindo que Juliana também era fã de Percy Jackson... Com certeza dali estava para surgir uma garnde amizade.

_Continua..._

É isso, pessoinhas... Estou com muitas idéias legais pra essa fic, mas, infelizmente, me falta tempo pra escrever. Enfim, vamos as reviews:

**Flah': **Ah, também acho que essa Aghata aí é mó sortuda... RS Obrigada pelas opinião, eu ainda não sei como vai ficar isso, mas to planejando tudo. E, na minha mente, ta ficando muito legal. Agora só falta passar pro PC.

**Vithoria: **Nossa, e eu que achava que eu era a única menina que não curtia crepúsculo. Estou conhecendo vária pessoas que também não curtem, e isso está me fazendo me sentir menos alies [?]. Fullmetal vai aparecer sim! E obrigada por lembrar de InuYasha, eu tinha esquecido... XP Quanto a Hunter X Hunter, eu não conheço muito bem, só assisti um episódio e ainda pela mestade =S Mas farei o possível! Beijão!

**Maluh Weasley H. Volturi Snape****: **Own, que legal… Eu também leio ingles, mas as vezes dá uma preguiiiiça. Quando der, leio a tua =]

**Mari: **Medinho de vc rsrsrs Por favor, não me mate pela demora...mimimi' Os meus pôsteres foram retirados do quarto para reforma e rasgaram eles enquanto eu estava viajando. Dá pra imaginar o meu ataque, né? Sugestões anotadas e muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios =] Beijão, linda! Ri muito com seu review (mais uma anti-crepusculo, que legal RS). E com certeza te entendo. Fãs loucas unidas jamais serão vencidas (ou algo assim).

**Gisllaine farias: **hauhauahauahau Eu ainda tenho que pensar melhor nisso... eu também não quero colocar personagens que não conheço e acabar escrevendo besteira e ultimamente nem tem dado pra parar pra assistir nd =S Mas obrigada pela sugestão. Beijão!

**Monica Maria: **Ah, brigadão mesmo, esse tipo de review me deixa muito feliz! Pode crer que tentarei colocar o máximo de personagens sugeridos possíveis... Beijão!

**MelissaJackson: **Ah, muito obrigada. Nossa, ta todo mundo falando desse Damon do Vampire Diaries...e eu nem sei quem é.. comofas? Beijão!

**PercyJacksonFan: **Mais um falando do Damon! OMGs! Eu tenho que ver/ler vampire diaries... XP Brigado pela review! Beijão.

**Clara L.: **Pronto, postei mais... Obrigada pela review e beijão =]

É isso, gente. Agradeço de montão pelas reviews de vcs... Fiquei muito feliz: 9 reviews no capitulo... Espero receber ai nesse, hein? Beijão! Até a próxima!


End file.
